thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuya
"If you have a dream, always run towards it. And just know I will always be cheering you on." Tatsuya Ryoushi is a Reaper Shopkeeper from Week 16 of The Reaper's Game. He is an Ueno Reaper and the current Shopkeeper of the store Fly High, Swim Deep. Appearance THIS IS WHERE YOU DESCRIBE THEIR FACE. Personality tl;dr Will do literally anything to make others happy. History Pre-Game Tatsuya's life sucked from very early on. His mother eloped with another man when he was young, leaving him alone with his deadbeat of a father. With no real role model in his life to guide him down the right path, Tatsuya found himself joining a gang called the 'Rising Dragons,' run by a young man named Ikuchi Tenjin not long after entering middle school. Wild and uncontrollable, Tatsuya made a name for himself for being extremely brutal and violent; anyone that ended up in his range usually ended up in the hospital. Yet, the gang gave him one good thing. Although they were a band of delinquents, they were almost like how he assumed friends would be if he had given a damn about school, his life, and what was expected of him. Eventually, Tatsuya became Ikuchi's right hand man and the two became... very close. ||''"You're like a rabid dog, Tatsu. But that's what I just loveee about you"'' His life might have been full of constant fighting, tagging, and other delinquent activities, but even with all that action and blood-rushing, it started to become boring. He started taking more risks, picking fights with older, stronger gangs just to feel some sort of challenge. Some sort of spark that gave it all some meaning and purpose, but nothing ever happened. Until he met Kouji. It was the day he had cornered a member of a rival gang and beat them senseless, unfortunately their friends decided to repay the favor not long after. Tatsuya was left in an alleyway, barely conscious, when he heard the muffed voice of another speaking to him and then pulling him along before blacking out. He woke up hours later in a soft futon, his injuries bandaged, and the smell of a dinner being cooking in an adjacent room. As he moved, a pair of faces greeted him in the doorway, a young mother and her son who seemed to be Tatsuya's age. The boy's name was Kouji Mizuchi and they had found him as he was walking home after practice; deciding to take Tatsuya home to get help from his mother. They gave him dinner, changed his bandages and even let him stay the night. ||''"You were hurt. Why shouldn't I have helped? You're silly, Tatsuya-san."'' Such unbiased kindness, he had never felt it before. It was strange, bizarre, unnatural, and yet it was warm and inviting; it was what he wanted and Tatsuya didn't know if he deserved this but he didn't want to let this go, not yet. For awhile, he stayed with the Mizuchis, helping Kouji's mother around the house while Kouji was at school. Eventually, Tatsuya joined him in returning to school; it turned out they had been in the same class but since Tatsuya almost never went, they had never met. His reappearance in school caused a stir in their classmates, all having heard the rumors of Tatsuya and his violent streak. Some of these rumors started to include Kouji, much to his displeasure; some asking Kouji if he was being bullied into hanging out with him and others say that maybe Kouji wasn't as good of a guy as he appeared. Kouji would laugh away each rumor, reminding the class that Tatsuya was their classmate and should be treated just as kindly as they treated him. He didn't deserve such a kind person. He gave Tatsuya so much and it made him want to be a better person. It made him want to go to school regularly, made him want to get good grades, made him want to get along with his dad, made him want to... be a good friend that was worth of him. There was just one problem and Tatsuya knew what he needed to do. Tatsuya went to Ikuchi and told him, along with the rest of the gang, that he was leaving. They didn't react very well. Ignoring how negatively the gang looked upon leaving, Ikuchi was livid beyond compare. He bellowed and chewd Tatsuya out about what he was doing. How it was such a betrayal to him, how he could ever think that a rabid dog like him could ever go straight, how he'd never be able to be a 'good little boy' with how red his hands were. And Tatsuya just took it, he took it all with a bitten lip. This only proceeded to further enrage Ikuchi, who sic'd the entire gang on Tatsuya before jumping in himself. Tatsuya took all their punches, their kicks, their beatings because he knew they would never fully kill him, just make him suffer. He knew in the end he'd be able to crawl away and see Kouji, their mom, his classmates, and his father once it was all over. And then Ikuchi took a steel pipe to the back of his head. Seven times. Ueno Week Entry Fee: ??? Tatsuya woke up outside the Kan'ei-ji Pagoda in Ueno Park before being tackled to the side by a small red and purple seal as a large black shark creature attempted to eat him. Taking shelter in the pagoda, the seal introduced herself as Harp Retrowave and that she was to be his 'stupid partner in this Game.' Giving him the quick rundown, the duo prepared for battle with the black shark creature (which the seal stated was called Noise). Ultimately the black Shark Noise was taken down by Tatsuya solo upon realizing his seal friend was incapable of inflicting damage. She would go on to explain the specifics of the Ueno Reaper's Game to him. How all they really needed to do was survive until the final day and all that stood between them and that was a swarm of Taboo Noise due to the corrupted nature of the district. She then explained that she was also one of these Reapers but that each Player that joined their Game was given a partner in the form of a Reaper in their noise form. She apologized about how if he wanted to win it wouldn't be easy due to her lack of damaging abilities. Week 16 EVERYTHING IS FINE EXCEPT IT'S NOT AND WON'T BE Relationships Sample Name Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Kazue Kazue Shirokawa is a Tatsuya's partner from his Ueno Game as well as his closest friend. Ikuchi Tenjin Ikuchi is the leader of Tatsuya's former gang when he was alive. The duo were... extremely close. He is the one who swung the final blow that ultimately killed Tatsuya. Kouji Mizuchi Kouji is the friend who convinced Tatsuya to leave his gang and the inspiration for his new way of thinking and personality. He's not sure how they reacted to his death and does not want to know. Charles Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Takuto Could I have stopped you? Masque I'm so proud of you Tobio You're a great guy who asks good questions Arita Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Chihiro Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Tsumugi Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Trivia *Tatsuya's Noise form is a Leopard Seal named Lepto Synthwave. While in Noise Form, he gains a Berserker state, unable to differentiate friend from foe while gaining incredible strength and bulk. Currently the only one able to have any effect on his state is Kazue, whose Noise form gives off a calming glow that grabs his attention and appeals to the human part of him locked deep down. *Tatsuya is also bonded to a group of five custom colored J Popguins affectionately referred to as the Pengu Squad. Each one is primarily a dark navy color with a different metallic accent to differentiate them all from each other; Tawaki is Gold, Gentoo is Silver, Waihara is Bronze, Magellan is Copper, and Adelie is Mythril. Their primary purpose is to catch the attention of Lepto Synthwave with their metallic simmer and distract him the Noise reverts back or another arrives to curb stomp him back into Tatsuya. *MUCH AMAZE. Gallery Tatsuya.PNG|Tatsuya Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION.